A Spanner In The Works
by frizzy-wizzy-oringina
Summary: This story is set after Freddie receives the email but the fire hasn't happened, new characters join, I don't own anything but it's a mix of the characters because what happens at Abbey Mount when Freddie's school turns up and so does an unexpected guest!


**Hi anyone who is reading this, it is my first wild child story so wish me luck.**

**My story is going to be set so it is after Freddie receives the letter and the fire hasn't happen yet.**

**Chapter 1**

I knew where I had to go I had to go and see, Freddie just check he hadn't received a dodgy email like my friends. As I was running up to his door, I could see him

reading it, he looks up to me and he is about to close the door in my face when I put my foot in the way and squeeze in before he has a chance. "What are you doing

here Poppy?" he asks, "I didn't write that email, I promise you I didn't!" I exclaim, "How could you do this to me Poppy?" He said completely ignoring my last

comment, "Freddie, listen I didn't write that!" I said again, "And I thought you really cared showed how much of a fool I was!" He says again, "Freddie just listen," I

say I was starting to panic and the tears that were forming pools in my eyes, I could hardly keep them at bay any longer it was getting harder and harder. "How

could you trou-Poppy? I think you should leave now!" says Freddie. If he really thought he was going to get rid of me that easily he could think twice, I am Poppy

Moore don't forget and I never go down without a fight! "I am not leaving until you hear my side of the story" I say to him, he gives in and says with a sigh, "Fine tell

me." I was beyond relief that he was giving me a chance to explain I had to make sure I did not mess this up! "Listen well at first I was desperate to get out of here

because in truth I was homesick," I admitted, he looked like he was holding back a slight smile at the memory of the matron's car prank, but as quick as it had come

it was gone in a flash. "All my pranks were obviously not going to the trick so me and my friends," I gulped remembering the last time I saw them. "Decided that in

order to get thrown out I had to _snog _you! So I was up for it because I didn't know you at the time! Then I got to know you and that all changed and I couldn't do it

because I was really starting to like you and fall for you, especially when you kissed me," I was now blushing and I couldn't stop I couldn't believe I was admitting to

him all this! "You're the only guy Freddie that can make my heart skip a beat, make me blush like a beetroot, go weak at the knees and stumble and mutter because

I am nervous." I finished and I think I really did look like a tomato and I couldn't look him in the eye anymore because my sudden gush of feelings made me go all

jeloid and nervous. "Poppy I feel the same about you but how can I be sure that you're not lying?" he said, I was stumped I didn't know how else to prove it and then

I had a sudden idea there has to be a mistake in the email there just has to be! Something had to be a mistake! "Freddie pass me the letter," I say to him he passes

it over to me and I start scanning it, I look at the date that is right I then look at the wording, there it was the word snog I would never write that to Ruby it's so

bloody English! "Look there!" I said to Freddie since when would I use the word snog to Ruby! "Poppy it's one word?" he said with a sigh, "I think you should leave."

He opened the door indicating I should go and as he opened the door in came crashing to a heap on the floor Kate, Drippy, Josie and Kiki, I stared at them stunned,

they jumped up to their feet and Drippy exclaims, "Wait stop!" Kate adds to mine and Freddie's confused looks, "I'm sorry but we have been eavesdropping we know

the whole story, but listen Freddie she's telling the truth she really didn't write the letter look at your letter," he looked, "Now tell me what time your date was with

Poppy?" Kate continues, Freddie looks up and gasps, "It was 11," he says, "But this letter was sent at 11.30 when Poppy was with me so it has to be impossible for

her to have sent it!" I was over the moon, I was beyond relief they all believed me, "We are all so sorry," Josie gushed, I just hugged them so hard I think I may have

nearly squished them! "Thank you so much guys you don't know how much this means to me that you believe me!" I gushed not sounding like my usual self, "Yes

okay no mushy," said Kiki. "Look Poppy we're going to give you some time to talk to each other and we'll meet you in assembly," said Kate. They left and closed the

door behind them, I turn to Freddie, "Poppy I'm so sorry for not believing you at first, and all those things you said to me well I feel the same, Poppy Moore would

you do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend," Freddie asked. I couldn't believe it, I was in a state of shock and he looked worried that my silence meant

rejection, "Look I don't mind if…" he started but I didn't give him time to finish before I crashed my lips on to his, he smiled against my lips and returned the same

amount of force and he pulled away after a few seconds and said, "I take it that means a yes," I just laughed and once again he kissed me, but we were stopped

short as Mrs Kingsley walked in and we sprung apart, she didn't say anything but, "Assembly is about to start, it's show time…"

**Please say if you don't like the story and give me feedback! Please your reviews would mean a lot, I have the 2****nd**** chapter ready but I need to know what the public think!**


End file.
